Take Care
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Banyak alasan yang membuat Taichi akan membunuhku saat aku pulang nanti. Tapi yang paling utama adalah: karena Hikari dan Jenrya telah berpacaran. Aku memang bukan kakak yang baik. ONESHOT. Request from Ryudou Ai.


"_Jadi?"_

"_Ya, sudah! Kita undang saja Hikari kemari!"_

"_Tapi…hanya Hikari?"_

"_Tentu saja! Itu, kan, satu-satunya caraku untuk mendekatinya!"_

"_Eeeeh! Enak saja! Aku juga mau mendekati Hikari!!"_

"_Agh, kakak curang! Aku juga mau mendekati Hikari!!"_

"_Aku!"_

"_Aku!"_

"_Aku!"_

"_Aku!!"_

"_Hei, cukup!! Bahaya kalau misalnya kita hanya mengundang Hikari sendirian—pasti ia akan curiga! Lagipula belum tentu orang tuanya mengizinkan pergi sendirian kemari—dia, kan, cewek."_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Hmm…"_

"_Hmm…"_

"…"

"_Ah, aku tahu! Undang saja bocah berambut merah yang ikut bersamanya waktu itu, jadi ada yang menjaganya. Selain itu, kecurigaan Hikari pastilah berkurang—kita bisa mengundang mereka kemari dengan modus temu kangen!"_

"_Benar juga! Ah, kakak, rupanya kau pintar juga!"_

"_Hei,kau menghinaku, ya? Awas saja kau nanti."_

"_Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama pemuda itu?"_

"_Err…Izumi? Izumi Koushiro?"_

_

* * *

_

**Take Care**

_story by sekar nasri – characters by akiyoshi hongo_

_special request by ryudou ai_

_

* * *

_

"Berhati-hatilah di sana."

Aku mengangguk pelan, sembari menerima sebuah kotak yang dibungkus dengan kain berwarna ungu dari Okaasan. Tanpa petunjuk apa-apa, aku langsung tahu bahwa isi kotak ini pastilah nasi gulung andalan Okaasan. Kusinggungkan sebuah senyum simpul di bibirku. "Tenang saja. Aku pasti akan menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Ah, ya. Jangan lupa untuk menjaga adik perempuan Taichi itu." Mata Otousan tampak mengerling. Karenanya, aku ikut menolehkan wajahku kepada arah yang ditujunya. Tak jauh di belakang sana, sebuah keluarga seperti kami—yang membedakan hanyalah angggotanya yang berjumlah empat orang. Sang kepala keluarga tampak sedang merangkul istrinya, yang sedang memegang kedua tangan putri bungsu mereka. Putra sulung mereka tampak berdiri di sebelah ibunya, tampak agak berat melepas kepergian adik yang disayanginya.

Wajah-wajah familiar itu merupakan wajah milik dari keluarga Yagami; Yagami Susumu, Yagami Yuuko, Yagami Taichi—sahabat baikku, dan tentu saja Yagami Hikari, gadis yang akan ikut pergi ke Hongkong bersamaku kini.

"Dia itu seorang perempuan. Baik-baiklah menjaganya."

Aku masih menatap keluarga itu, kali ini terfokus kepada Hikari.

"Taichi dan keluarganya pasti sangat berharap banyak padamu, karena hanya kaulah yang ikut bersamanya. Itu amanat—jagalah baik-baik," tambah Okaasan.

Aku memutar kepalaku kepada kedua orangtuaku dan tersenyum tipis. "Ya."

"Oi."

Aku kembali menoleh ke belakang. Sosok seorang Yagami Taichi yang tinggi melebihiku itu telah berdiri di sana, membuat bayangan yang cukup besar menaungiku—20 persen bayangannya merupakan perwujudan dari rambut berantakannya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam celana jinsnya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Bisa bicara denganmu sebentar, Koushi?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahuku. Sebelum kami berjalan menjauh dari kedua orangtuaku, ia sempat mengangguk sekali kepada orangtuaku, menunjukkan rasa hormat.

Aku melipat tanganku dan menatapnya. "Kau pasti ingin menceramahiku habis-habisan soal menjaga Hikari."

Kini senyum di wajahnya berubah menjadi cengiran yang cukup lebar. "Tahu saja kau."

Aku mendesah. "Taichi, kau itu terlalu overprotektif. Pasti ini karena sindrom _sister complex_mu."

"Tapi wajar, kan?" bela Taichi. "Adik perempuanku pergi ke Hongkong berdua dengan seorang cowok. Mana mungkin aku tidak khawatir? Ah, andai aku tidak ada latihan intensif musim panas di klub sepakbola..."

"Maksudmu kau tidak mempercayai sahabatmu sendiri—_aku_?"

"Hei, hei. Bukan begitu," Taichi kembali menyeringai. "Aku percaya padamu. Aku hanya ingin sekedar mengingatkan _lagi_ bahwa kau harus menjaganya."

Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Pastikan ia meminum obatnya sesuai aturan—aku khawatir ia akan kolaps jika tidak meminum obat-obatannya. Jangan biarkan dia tidur terlalu larut, apalagi membiarkannya pergi ke bar-bar Cina. Oh, ya. Yang paling penting...jangan sampai ia dekat dengan cowok-cowok Cina. Titik."

"Astaga, Oniisan. Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi." Rupanya daritadi Hikari mendengar pembicaraan kami. Ia sukses mengagetkan Taichi karena ia berdiri di belakangnya. "Aku sudah besar. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Mengetahui fakta bahwa daritadi adiknya menguping segala kekhawatirannya, Taichi hanya bisa memaksakan diri untuk tertawa dan menyeringai lebar untuk kesekian kalinya. "Yah, habis...oh, ya. Pokoknya, kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan cowok Cina."

"Berarti aku tidak boleh berada di dekat Hoi bersaudara? Mereka, kan, yang mengundangku dan Koushiro untuk mengunjungi mereka."

"Err, bukan begitu maksudku, euh...kau tahulah..."

Hikari memutar bola matanya. "Aku mengerti. Tenang saja. Lagipula cowok-cowok Jepang lebih menarik daripada cowok-cowok Cina."

Mata Taichi membulat. "Jangan bilang kau sudah _pacaran_??! ...Oh, astaga!! Apa kau _pacaran_ dengan Takeru?!"

Aku terkikik mendengarnya.

"Oniisan! Aku tidak pacaran!!" jerit Hikari dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. "Lagipula, aku dan Takeru hanyalah teman!!"

Taichi menghela napas lega. Aku jadi ingin tertawa makin kencang.

"Tenanglah, Taichi. Aku akan menjaganya dengan semampuku," ucapku menengahi "pertengkaran" kedua saudara itu.

Taichi menatapiku. "Serius?"

"Oh, Koushiro..." keluh Hikari kecewa. Aku kembali menahan tawaku. Hatiku agak sedikit luluh dengan nada suaranya, tetapi aku mengeti Taichi yang begitu khawatir dengan adiknya **(1)**. Karenanya, aku akan melakukan apa yang Taichi minta. _Well_, tentu saja dengan sedikit keringanan.

"Tentu saja," jawabku.

"Kau berjanji?"

Aku terdiam. Itu merupakan pertanyaan yang cukup berat, karena sudah menyangkut masalah _janji_. Janji itu harus ditepati. Jika kau tidak menepatinya, maka kau telah menghancurkan segalanya, terutama _kepercayaan_. Dan tentu saja menepati janji itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tanganmu. Aku juga benci orang yang suka begitu saja mengumbar janji tanpa menepatinya—

"Aku berjanji."

—apa yang baru saja _ku_katakan?

Gawat, aku baru saja mengiyakan sebuah _janji_. Itu adalah tanggungan yang berat. Mengapa aku mengiyakan tanpa berpikir pajang terlebih dahulu?! Kenapa tiba-tiba kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku?!

Taichi tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Koushiro. Aku tahu kau selalu bisa diandalkan. Aku percaya padamu."

Aku tersenyum agak terpaksa, sementara aku dapat melihat Hikari mendesah pasrah. Namun aku dapat melihat senyum kecil mengembang di bibirnya. Mungkin ia sedikit mengerti tentang kekhawatiran kakaknya.

_Ting tong!_

"_Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding annoucement for flight JL123 to Hong Kong. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you."_

Taichi mendesah berat. "_Well_, itu penerbangan kalian."

Aku dan Hikari saling melempar pandangan sebelum kami bertiga mendekati orangtua kami. Sebelum aku dan Hikari benar-benar beranjak meninggalkan mereka, Bibi Yuuko sempat memegang kedua tanganku, sama seperti yang dilakukannya tadi kepada putrinya.

"Koushiro, tolong jaga Hikari, ya," ucapnya. "Bibi percaya kepadamu."

Lagi-lagi aku memikul sebuah _kepercayaan_. Kali ini dari orang yang lebih tua dariku—_well_, meskipun sebenarnya Taichi juga lebih tua setahun daripadaku.

Aku tak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi selain tersenyum. Dan tahu-tahu, kata-kata itu kembali keluar dari mulutku begitu saja.

"Aku berjanji, Bi."

Rasanya aku ingin mencincang mulutku sendiri.

Bibi Yuuko melempar senyum, kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku. Aku mundur selangkah, kini berdiri di sebelah Hikari, kemudian memegang gagang koperku kembali.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu," ucap Hikari, disambut dengan anggukan ibu kami.

"Berhati-hatilah," pesan Okaasan.

Aku mengangguk pelan, sebelum akhirnya kami berdua berjalan meninggalkan keluarga sambil. Lambaian yang kami lakukan terasa begitu berat, karena inilah awal dari perpisahan kami untuk dua setengah minggu ke depan.

Maka dimulailah saat-saat aku menjadi seorang kakak bagi Hikari. Kakak yang harus perhatian kepadanya meskipun ia bukanlah adikku yang sebenarnya.

.

-

.

"Koushiro."

Aku melepaskan topangan daguku. Wajahku yang daritadi menghadap ke jendela di sebelahku kini menghadap kepada Hikari yang duduk di sebelahku. "Ya?"

"Menurutmu Hong Kong sudah banyak berubah?"

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku. "Mungkin. Aku juga tidak tahu."

Hikari mengelikik. "Kukira kau sempat melihat-lihat di internet untuk persiapan keberangkatan kita ini."

Sebuah cengiran terukir di wajahku. "_Well_, tidak juga. Tapi ya, aku memang mencari kamus bahasa Cina gratis di internet untuk belajar. Kau tahu, kan, saat kita ke sana beberapa waktu yang lalu **(2)**, kita menghadapi kendala bahasa saat bercakap-cakap dengan Hoi bersaudara? Tetapi, saat itu ada Jackie. Dan sekarang, Jackie tidak bersama kita, jadi..."

"Tapi bukankah Hoi bersaudara menyediakan penerjemah?"

Aku mengerjap. "Yang benar?"

"Kau tidak membaca suratya dengan benar, ya, Koushiro?"

Tatapan mataku kosong. Hikari merogoh saku celananya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang terlipat-lipat. Diberikannya benda itu kepadaku, lalu kubuka lipatan kertas tersebut. Aku tahu itu adalah surat dari Hoi bersaudara, anak-anak terpilih dari Hong Kong yang kami temui bulan Desember lalu. Surat itu sampai di rumah Hikari dua minggu sebelum liburan musim panas dimulai.

Perlahan-lahan, aku mulai membaca tulisan yang tertera di tulisan itu. Melihatnya, aku baru ingat ada kejanggalan pada surat tersebut; surat tersebut menggunakan huruf _kanji _dan bahasa _Jepang_.

.

_Untuk Yagami Hikari dan Izumi Koushiro._

_Masih ingatkah kalian kepada kami? Kami adalah Hoi bersaudara; Yu, Jun, dan Rei, anak-anak terpilih dari Hong Kong. Apa kabar kalian? Semoga kalian dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja._

_Kami mendapatkan alamat rumah Hikari melalui Jackie. Maksud kami menulis surat ini adalah kami ingin mengundang kalian mengunjungi kami di Hong Kong selama beberapa minggu pada liburan musim panas ini. Sudah lama kita tidak bersua dan kami ingin sekali bertemu dengan kalian._

_Karenanya, datanglah kemari! Kami akan dengan senang hati menyambut kalian. Ah, ya._

.

Aku mendelik begitu membaca kalimat berikutnya.

.

_Kami sudah menyiapkan penerjemah, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir._

.

Apa memang sudah saatnya aku harus mengenakan kacamata?

.

_Penerjemahnya adalah kawan kami. Ia merupakan anak campuran Jepang-Cina, dan ialah yang membantu kami menuliskan surat ini. Jadi__, tak ada halangan lagi, kan?_

_Kami tunggu!_  
— _Hoi bersaudara_

.

Aku menghempaskan diri ke sandaran kursi. Hah, rupanya begitu. Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa hal sepele seperti itu?

Hikari terkikik. "Tak kusangka."

Entah kenapa wajahku merona. "E-e-ehh! Kenapa?!"

Kini giliran Hikari yang menghempaskan tubuhnya, namun dengan lembut. "Izumi Koushiro, orang yang paling teliti di antara anak-anak terpilih lainnya, bisa terjebak dengan sebuah surat _biasa_."

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Aku juga manusia, Hikari."

_Ting tong!_

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we have started our preparation for landing, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Please turn off all electronic devices until we are safely parked at the gate. The flight attendants are currently passing around the cabin to make a final compliance check and pick up any remaining cups and glasses. Thank you._"

Kami tak menggubris pengumuman itu, sebab kami tak pernah melepas sabuk pengaman kami sejak awal dan meja kami sudah terlipat. Tak lama kemudian, seiringan dengan menyalanya tanda dilarang merokok, aku dapat mendengar suara pria yang mengucapkan "_Flight attendants, prepare for landing please_," dan juga "_Cabin crew, please take your seats for landing._" Setelahnya, aku juga dapat mendengar sang pramugari kembali mengumumkan pengingat berupa tetek bengek yang tadi telah diucapkannya sebelumnya.

Aku mulai merasa pesawat yang kutumpangi ini menukik turun. Dan benar saja, tak lama setelah itu aku mulai merasa hantaman keras yang membuat para penumpang agak terlompat dari kursinya. Tidak, tentu saja kami tidak mengalami kecelakaan, karena jika kami mengalami kecelakaan, maka cerita ini sudah tamat.

Pesawat telah mendarat dengan sukses di Bandara Internasional Hong Kong. Setelah memperlambat kecepatan, pesawat diparkirkan dan saat posisi parkir sudah mantap, barulah para penumpang mulai menanggalkan sabuk pengaman mereka dan mulai mengantri untuk keluar. Lima menit kemudian, aku dan Hikari sukses mengeluarkan diri dari sesaknya antrian tersebut. Kami berjalan menuju _conveyor belt_ dan mengambil koper kami yang tadinya disimpan di bagasi. Aku membantu Hikari meletakkan kopernya di troli—hei, tak mungkin aku membiarkan seorang gadis mengangkat kopernya! Dan akhirnya, kami pun melangkahkan kaki kami.

.

"Ah, Hikari!"

"Hikariiii!!"

Kami menghentikan langkah kami, menoleh setelah mendengar nama salah satu dari kami dipanggil oleh beberapa suara yang terdengar riuh. Begitu melihat Hoi bersaudara sudah ada di ujung sana, wajah kami langsung berubah senang. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tak melihat ketiga pemuda itu, dan harus kami akui; kami kangen dengan keceriaan mereka!

Kami kembali mengambil langkah-langkah kecil yang dipercepat, kini mengarah kepada mereka. Tapi tampaknya mereka jauh lebih cepat, jadi kami tak perlu berada di tempat mereka tadi berdiri—malahan mereka yang tampaknya kini berada tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri tadi.

"_Wèi__! __Nín hǎo ma_? **(3)**" tanya mereka.

"E-euh-err..." aku berusaha mengingat kursus kilat bahasa Cina yang kupelajari melalui internet. "_Wǒ men dōu hěn hǎo__.__ Nǐ zěn me yàng?_ **(4)**"

"_Wǒ men dōu hěn hǎo_ **(5)**." Ah, aku masih mengerti apa yang Yu, si sulung yang gemuk itu, katakan. "Whoaaa, _wǒ bù zhī dào nǐ néng jiǎng zhōng wén_. Oh, _wǒ men de péng yǒu shì zài cè suǒ._ **(6)**_"_

...oke, kini aku tak mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

Aku menatap Hikari, sementara Hikari juga menatapku. Kami saling bertatapan. Singkat kata: kami sama-sama bingung.

"H-hei, bagaimana ini? Yang diajarkan kamus itu tidak sampai sekompleks ini!" bisikku kepada Hikari. "Kemampuan bahasa Cinaku hanya—"

"Mereka berkata bahwa mereka tak menyangka kalian bisa berbahasa Cina dan memberitahukan bahwa aku sedang pergi ke toilet."

Kami menoleh mendengar suara asing itu. Kini, tak jauh dari kami berlima, ada seorang pemuda yang tampaknya sebaya dengan Yu. Rambutnya berwarna indigo, begitu padan dengan warna matanya. Ia mengenakan jaket jingga dan celana berwarna cokelat. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang ramah kepada kami.

Tapi yang paling membuatku kaget adalah ia berbahasa _Jepang_.

"_Tā shì wǒ men de péng yǒu, tā jiāng shì fān yì. Tā míng jiào Lǐ Jiànliáng_ **(7)**," timpal Jun si anak tengah.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" meski belum mengenali pemuda itu, tanpa ragu aku bertanya kepada pemuda itu.

"Ia mengenalkan diriku," jelas pemuda itu. "Salam kenal, aku Li Jenrya. Panggil saja aku Jenrya. Aku yang akan menjadi penerjemah kalian selama di Hong Kong ini."

Untuk ukuran seorang anak berdarah campuran, bahasa Jepangnya begitu bagus. Bahkan logat Cina miliknya sama sekali tak terdengar. Aku jadi curiga bahwa Jenrya ini adalah pemuda Jepang biasa yang hanya bermodalkan mahir berbahasa Mandarin.

...hah, aku ngomong apa, sih? Ia, kan, jauh lebih baik dariku dalam berbahasa.

"Oh," gumamku mengerti. "Kenalkan, aku Izumi Koushiro dan ini Yagami Hikari." Tanganku mengarah kepada Hikari, yang membuatku otomatis melihat wajahnya. Melihatnya, mataku sedikit membulat.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian berdua. Mewakili mereka, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat datang di Hong Kong," tukas Jenrya. "Nah, kalau begitu, mari sekarang kita pergi dari sini." Kemudian ia menoleh kepada tiga kawannya dan berbicara lagi dengan bahasa mereka. Ketiga saudara itu mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti, lalu mereka berempat mulai berjalan.

Ya, mereka ber_empat_. Aku masih berdiri di tempatku, terheran-heran melihat wajah gadis di sebelahku. Ia memang tak bergerak sesenti pun dari tempatnya. Namun aku dapat melihat jelas perubahan yang kulihat dari dirinya sejak aku memperkenalkannya.

Wajah yang cerah keputihan itu kini telah terhias oleh rona merah jambu di pipinya.

.

-

.

Tak ada setitik cahaya bintang yang menampakkan dirinya di langit malam Hong Kong. Wajar saja; bagaimana mungkin mereka yang berjarak berjuta-juta kilometer dari kami mengalahkan cahaya lampu dari berbagai benda yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari kami? Hong Kong masih sibuk—bahkan mungkin takkan pernah tidur. Orang-orang masih berlalu lalang di lautan keramaian trotoar, begitu pula dengan kendaraan-kendaraan di jalan raya yang sedang kami lalui dengan mobil milik Jenrya yang dikemudikan oleh ayahnnya, Li Janyu.

"Jadi...kalian dari Jepang, eh?" tanyanya, masih menggenggam setir dengan aksen Mandarin. Kurasa beliau orang Cina tulen.

"Euh...ya..." jawabku mewakili Hikari yang tampak sibuk bercengkrama dengan keempat laki-laki itu.

"Wah, kangennya," gumam Paman Janyu. "Kami pernah tinggal di sana sejak Jenrya TK sampai kelas 3 SD. Tetapi, kami akan pindah ke sana lagi...err, kira-kira satu bulan ke depan. Apakah Jepang banyak berubah?"

"Err, tidak juga." Hei, aku bahkan belum tahu Pammn Janyu membandingkan dengan Jepang pada tahun berapa. Kalau dibandingkan dengan zaman Heisei, sih, jelas saja banyak perubahan.

Ia manggut-manggut mengerti. "Oh, ya. Apa kau juga punya Digimon?"

Aku mengernyit heran. "Maaf?"

"Ah, tidak. Kukira kau dan gadis itu juga memelihara makhluk aneh seperti Jenrya dan kawan-kawannya."

"..._well_, ya..." komentarku pendek. Kemudian, kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, mengintip melalui kursiku yang terletak di sebelah supir. Aku memandang Jenrya yang sedang tertawa karena bercanda dengan yang lain. Tak kusangka ia juga salah satu dari anak-anak terpilih.

Sebelum aku membalikkan wajahku lagi, aku sempat menangkap pemandangan lain. Ya, pipinya masih merona.

.

-

.

Setelah makan malam di kedai masakan Cina milik Hoi bersaudara secara gratis, kami berenam—ya, masih bersama Hoi bersaudara—dan Paman Janyu kini berada di depan sebuah rumah. Rumah itu tampak cukup besar, bergaya Cina semi Jepang. Ya, aku langsung tahu bahwa itu rumah keluarga Li, yang akan aku dan Hikari inapi selama di Hong Kong. Kami segera turun dari mobil yang mesinnya telah dimatikan tersebut. Yu, Jun, dan Rei dengan senang hati mau membawakan koper kami—aku yakin 100% pasti itu untuk menarik hati Hikari. Namun, aku menolak untuk dibawakan meski awalnya mereka sedikit memaksa—hah, salah satu modus menarik-hati-sang-putri-dengan-membawakan-barang-bawaannya-dan-barang-bawaan-pengawalnya.

"_Jenwya-niisan _**(8)**!"

Seorang anak perempuan kecil berlari dengan dua makhluk bertelinga panjang—Hikari mengerutkan dahi saat melihat dua makhluk yang hanya berbeda pada warna tubuh mereka saja. Makhluk yang berwarna putih-hijau kemudian melompat kepada Jenrya, dan Jenrya menangkapnya dengan sukses. Tawa dan senyum terkembang lebar di bibirnya.

"Heeei, Terriemon!" ucap Jenrya riang, memegang makhluk bernama Terriemon itu begitu erat.

"Ah! Makanan, makanan!" pekik makhluk berupa seperti Terriemon, namun dengan warna abu-abu dan merah jambu. Ia melompat-lompat, berusaha meraih kantung plastik yang dibawa Jenrya.

"Hei, hei, sabar, Lopmon! Kalian pasti dapat jatah, kok," ucap Jenrya, kemudian menoleh kepada gadis kecil di depannya. "Shuchon, tolong bawa makanan ini, ya. Aku mau mengantar teman-temanku dulu."

Gadis kecil bernama Shuchon itu mengangguk. Ia mengambil tas plastik berisi makanan yang dibeli di tempat Hoi bersaudara dari tangan Jenrya, kemudian pergi bersama Terriemon dan Lopmon.

"Dia...err...adikmu? Dia juga anak terpilih?" tanyaku cepat.

"Begitulah," jawab Jenrya pendek. "Tapi aku juga baru tahu ia punya Digimon setahun yang lalu. Awalnya, kupikir ia hanya membuat boneka versi cewek dari Terriemon. Aku agak kaget begitu melihat 'boneka' itu bisa bergerak."

"Kau menggunakan bahasa Jepang di rumah?" timpal Hikari.

"Ya. Bahasa mandatori kami adalah Jepang, meskipun kami tetap menggunakan bahasa Mandarin kepada kakek dan nenek kami dan juga di sekolah—tentu saja, sekolah umum." Jenrya menuntun kami menuju ke sebuah pintu. Dibukanya pintu tersebut, dan kami dapat melihat kamar tidur yang sangat keperempuanan.

"Hikari, kau dapat tidur di sini bersama Shuchon—aku sudah menjelaskan kepadanya dan ia setuju," ucapnya. Hikari mengangguk pelan, kemudian mengambil kopernya dari tangan Yu serta Jun—tentu setelah merayu mereka habis-habisan supaya mereka tidak perlu masuk ke kamar cewek—dan masuk ke dalam.

"Nah," Jenrya beranjak sehingga aku dan Hoi bersaudara menyusulnya, meninggalkan gadis itu mengurusi barang-barangnya. "Ini kamar kita." Tangannya sudah memegang gagang sebuah pintu yang tak jauh dari kamar cewek.

"Hei, hei!" cegatku. "_Kita_ yang kau maksud itu..." Kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang.

Tiga bocah itu tersenyum lebar, seakan mengerti apa yang dimaksud.

Bah.

.

-

.

Aku _masih_ heran mengapa aku _masih_ menyalakan laptopku.

Tak ada koneksi internet, aku pun juga tak bisa mendengarkan musik—aku lupa bawa _headset_, berhubung tiga lelaki yang berjejer di sebelahku sudah tidur dengan iler menetes dari mulut mereka dan simfoni dengkuran abstrak. Posisi tidur mereka tak karuan, agak mengganggu pandangan yang sudah-gelap-makin-dibuat-jelek-pula. Tapi aku agak iri kepada mereka; mereka sudah bisa pergi ke alam mimpi dengan tenangnya, sementara mataku ini masih tidak mau diajak kompromi.

Aku menghela napas. Kumatikan laptopku dan menutupnya, kemudian keluar dari kamarku—meminimalisir bunyi langkah sebisa mungkin—menuju ke halaman rumah keluarga Li yang besar itu. Berbagai macam bunga tumbuh di sana. Warnanya begitu berpendar, tampak tak tertelan oleh kegelapan malam.

Kini, aku berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon persik yang begitu besar, membuatnya menjadi tumbuhan yang paling mencolok di halaman rumah keluarga Li. Buah dan bunganya mekar menghiasi batangnya yang kokoh dan kekar, membuatnya menjadi tempat yang paling nyaman untuk berteduh dikala panas terik sang surya menyinari bumi—

_Ptak!_

"ADUH!"

—sial, siapa yang melempariku sesuatu?!

"Oh, Koushiro?"

Aku mengadahkan kepalaku ke atas. Di sela-sela bunga persik berwarna merah jambu, sesosok wajah pemuda menyiratkan keheranan melalui mata _onyx_nya.

"Jenrya?!"

"Astaga, maafkan aku! Kupikir kau pencuri!"

"Uhh...yeah, yeah, tidak apa-apa," aku mengangkat tangan kananku sebagai tanda setuju atas permintaan maafnya, sementara tangan kiriku sibuk memegang bagian kepalaku yang ternyata ditimpuk dengan biji persik.

"Mau naik?" tawarnya kemudian.

Aku hanya menggumam. Kupanjat pohon gemuk tersebut perlahan-lahan sampai akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah ranting kokoh di bawah ranting yang diduduki Jenrya—agak tak mungkin, kan, jika satu ranting diduduki dua orang? Aku duduk dengan nyaman di sana sambil bersandar pada batang utama. Dari tempat ini, aku dapat melihat sang rembulan menyinarkan cahaya sang surya ke kota kecil ini.

"Mau?" Dari atas, ia menawarkanku potongan persik yang berantakan. Kurasa persik itulah yang bijinya digunakan untuk _menimpukku_, sehingga bentuknya serta pinggirannya jadi berantakan karena dibuka secara paksa dengan jari.

"Trims," ujarku sambil meraihnya. Sedikit demi sedikit, kulahap buah manis itu. Enak.

"_Jet lag_?"

"Mmm, mungkin saja. Tetapi normalnya—di Jepang, aku memang biasa tidur larut malam."

Aku mendengar kikikannya, meskipun tak tahu apa yang ditertawakannya.

"Omong-omong, Digimonmu...bagaimana bentuknya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Namanya Tentomon. Semacam serangga penyengat listrik." Mengucapkannya jadi membuatku kangen kepada Tentomon. Sudah seminggu ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Ah..." gumamnya mengerti. "Kalau Digimon milik Hikari?"

"Tailmon. Kucing berbulu putih yang memiliki gelang suci di ekornya. Gelang suci itulah yang membantu Hikari dan para generasi kedua dapat berubah Digimental. Gelang suci itu juga bisa dibilang 'menyokong' keberadaan Dunia Digital, jika kau mengerti maksudku."

"Hmmm, pasti ia kucing yang manis."

Ha, ia tidak tahu betapa ganasnya Tailmon dahulu saat ia bekerja untuk Vandemon.

"Yeah..."

"Sama seperti pemiliknya."

.

"**...HAH?!"**

.

-

.

Tidurku tidak nyenyak semalam. Makanan yang disuguhkan oleh Bibi Mayumi juga tidak terasa enak di mulutku, meskipun penampilannya benar-benar begitu menggiurkan.

Semua itu karena aku tahu bahwa nyawaku sebentar lagi akan melayang ke akhirat.

Karena Taichi akan membunuhku.

Alasannya?

1. Hikari menyukai Jenrya**  
Bukti:** Pipinya selalu merona merah jika berada dekat pemuda itu.

2. Jenrya juga menyukai Hikari**  
Bukti:** Ia mengatakan Hikari _manis_, meskipun secara semi-tidak langsung.

3. Aku sudah berjanji pada Taichi bahwa Hikari takkan dekat-dekat dengan cowok secara romans**  
Bukti:** Percakapan sebelum pergi di bandara kemarin.

4. Taichi tak segan menyiksa orang yang membuat Hikari berlaku tidak sesuai dengan harapannya**  
Bukti:** ...tidak ada buktinya. Ia memang penderita _sister complex_ tingkat akut.

Kadang aku merasa kesal karena Tuhan harus mengirimkanku berada di dekat pemuda macam Taichi.

.

Hari ini, jadwal kami adalah mengunjungi beberapa tempat wisata di Hong Kong. Kami tidak terlalu tergesa-gesa dalam berjalan-jalan, karena waktu kami masih amat sangat banyak. Jadi hari ini, kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke Space Museum dan Cultural Center.

Ya, sungguhlah menarik bagiku untuk mengunjungi museum ruang angkasa—tentu saja, aku dapat lebih banyak menggali pengetahuanku, meskipun sebenarnya banyak juga yang telah kuketahui. Cultural Center...yeah, lumayan. Hikari yang kelihatannya paling bersemangat saat mengunjungi tempat itu...

...terutama dengan Jenrya yang menjelaskan banyak hal tentang museum itu.

Hoi bersaudara tentu saja mencibir melihat dua sejoli itu, tapi aku _jauh_ lebih jengkel daripada mereka. Hal itu bukan karena cemburu, tapi karena semakin dekat mereka berdua, maka semakin dekat juga aku dengan ajalku. Dalam benakku, wajah marah Taichi terus menggentayangi. Oh, Tuhan.

Dan saatnya sesi foto bersama tiba. Tentu saja Hikari yang paling bersemangat dalam sesi ini. Ia membujuk semua orang untuk berfoto bersama; mulai dari aku dengan Yu, Jun dengan Rei, Jenrya dengan aku, para cowok bersama-sama, sampai aku menyadari bahwa sang tukang potret belum memiliki potret dirinya.

"Hei, mau kupotret?" tawarku sambil mendekatinya—ia sedang tersenyum lebar melihat layar kameranya. "Belum ada foto dirimu sama sekali, kan?"

"Eh?" ia menoleh kepadaku. "Biarlah, aku tak perlu dipotret—salah satu risiko jadi fotografer."

"Ha, jadi kau secara tidak langsung menyindirku tidak bisa menggunakan kamera, ya?" tawaku sinis.

Ia tersenyum, kemudian ikut tertawa bersamaku—kini tawa karena geli. "Oke, oke. Silahkan." Ia menyerahkan kepadaku kameranya, kemudian ia berdiri di depan sebuah objek foto. Ia sudah tersenyum begitu aku akan menekan tombol untuk mengabadikan momen tersebut.

"Eeehhh!!! _Děng dài_!! **(9)**" Tahu-tahu saja, Yu, Jun, dan Rei langsung berlari mendekati Hikari dan tanpa malu ikut mengukirkan cengiran di wajah mereka yang dibuat sekonyol mungkin. Hikari hanya dapat tertawa—tampaknya agak terpaksa, sementara aku hanya bisa memutar bola mataku sebelum akhirnya benar-benar mengambil gambar tersebut.

Hikari masih berdiri di tempatnya, melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Aku—dengan kerumunan Hoi bersaudara di belakangku—melihat hasil potret tadi melalui layar kamera. Sampai akhirnya, sebuah ide terbersit di kepalaku.

"Oi, Hikari."

Yang memiliki nama tersebut menoleh.

"Ayo, sana kau foto bersama Jenrya."

.

"HAAAAAHHH?!"

.

Jarang sekali melihat Hikari bereaksi seperti itu. Bahkan mungkin tidak pernah. Ia bukanlah orang yang meledak-ledak seperti Miyako. Jadi...

...alasan nomor 1 semakin kuat buktinya.

Jenrya sendiri? Dia juga tampak agak malu, meskipun hanya sedikit. Sedikit sekali, sampai aku hampir tak sadar keberadaan semu merah jambu di pipinya. Aku tersenyum, entah geli karena melihat pasangan ini atau kecut karena bersiap dimutilasi.

"Cepatlah—aku masih mau melihat-lihat yang lain!" aku berusaha berbicara dengan nada sehalus mungkin, meskipun hatiku panik.

Hikari sudah membuka mulutnya, tapi rangkulan tangan Jenrya di lehernya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara. Hanya mimik wajahnya lah yang berbicara; ia malu.

"Cepatlah..." gumam Jenrya pelan. Aku juga melihat wajahnya memerah.

Aku tak perlu menengok apa yang terjadi di belakang—pasti tiga bersaudara itu sedang kesal setengah mati kepada sahabat mereka sendiri. Aku hanya mendesah napas sambil berkata, "Katakan '_cheese_'...!"

Mereka berdua memang tak bisa mengucapkan kata itu, tapi bibir mereka cukup mampu untuk menyunggingkan senyum. Di saat yang tepat, aku menekan tombol untuk mengabadikan momen tersebut. Segera setelah kusingkirkan kamera dari wajahku, dengan cepat Hikari meloloskan diri dari rangkulan Jenrya. Ia mengambil langkah-langkah yang kecil dan cepat kepadaku. Sebelum ia benar-benar sampai di depanku, aku melempar kamera itu pelan kepadanya, membuatnya berpekik kecil, namun refleksnya dapat segera menangkap kamera kesayangannya itu.

"Kalau suka, bilang saja."

Matanya membelalak mendengar ucapanku tersebut. Ia menatapku yang berlalu begitu saja di sampingnya. Hah, padahal misi awalku adalah berbicara dengan baik-baik dan selembut mungkin. Tapi cara bicaraku tadi pasti benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Ya, dengan sukses aku menghancurkan sesuatu. _Lagi_.

.

-

.

Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengusap wajahku dengan handuk. Sensasi nyaman dari air hangat yang baru saja mengguyur tubuhku masih dapat kurasakan, meskipun udara malam yang dingin kini menerpa tubuhku.

Tapi suasana langsung berubah menjadi benar-benar dingin ketika tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang gadis berdiri di hadapanku, dengan tangan yang dilipat di dada, dan mata yang menyiratkan mari-kita-berbicara.

Yahh, apa yang dapat kulakukan?

.

"Kau tidak suka, kan?"

Aku menguatkan pelukanku kepada kakiku. Aku dan Hikari sedang duduk di halaman keluarga Li. Mataku masih menatap bulan purnama di langit gelap sana. Kelihatannya memang tak sebagus yang kulihat dari atas pohon persik, tapi siapa peduli?

"Tidak suka apa?"

"Tentang aku dan Jenrya."

"Memang kalian kenapa?"

Ia mendesah. "Jangan berbohong, Koushi."

"Apa, sih, maksudmu?"

Ia terdiam. Sampai akhirnya, sebuah senyum masam mengembang di bibirnya.

"...tentang perasaanku...kepada Jenrya..."

Ha, umpan termakan.

"_Well_, lantas mengapa jika aku tak suka?"

"Kau tidak suka karena Taichi menyuruhmu agar aku tidak dekat-dekat dengan cowok...secara romans, kan?"

"Tidak juga." Itu 90% bohong. "Kau, kan, baru mengenal Jenrya selama dua hari. Masa' kau bisa dengan mudahnya jatuh cinta kepadanya begitu saja?"

"Cinta itu tidak mengenal waktu. Makan itu ada istilah 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'."

"Duh, Hikari. Kau bahkan belum mengerti apa-apa soal cinta." Astaga, apakah gadis ini terlalu cepat tumbuh dewasa?

"Ck, memangnya kau sudah?"

Aku terdiam. Ada benarnya juga kata-kata Hikari itu. Pengalamanku dalam percintaan adalah _nol besar_. Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta secara serius—kalau cinta monyet mungkin pernah, tapi aku sendiri juga tidak ingat. Mungkin karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan komputer? Hm yeah, harus kuakui bahkan aku saja masih bingung apakah definisi dari _cinta_.

Habis sudah pembelaanku.

Hanya ada satu cara. Meskipun cara ini benar-benar akan membuatku seperti pemuda yang lemah.

"Hikari, bisa aku minta tolong padamu?"

"...hn?"

"_Tolong_ sebaiknya kau pikirkan lagi perasaanmu itu."

Ia terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya, kemudian mendesis. "Tsk, Koushiro. Aku, kan, hanya menyukainya. Takkan sampai pacaran, kok."

Aku memberikannya sebuah tatapan penuh arti.

"...serius?"

"Aku janji."

Ah, kenapa kau begitu mudahnya mengucapkan kata sakral itu?

.

-

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, tak terasa tinggal beberapa hari lagi menuju kepulangan kami ke Jepang. Agenda hari ini adalah mengunjungi salah satu taman bermain termegah di dunia: Disneyland.

Hikari tetaplah orang yang paling bersemangat dalam perjalanan ini. Kegembiraannya meluap-luap begitu tahu tujuan kami berikutnya adalah taman bermain yang pembangunannya dipelopori oleh bapak kartun, Walt Disney, itu. Tetapi, sungguh malang nasibnya; pneunomianya agak sedikit kambuh, dan hal itu memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal di rumah keluarga Li sendirian, sebab orangtua Jenrya dan Shuchon sedang pergi keluar kota untuk menghadiri sebuah acara. Kami sempat berencana untuk membatalkan rencana kami. Namun—entah dengan alasan apa, ia meminta kami untuk tetap pergi, karena Rei—yang kini bersama kakak-kakaknya sudah tidak menginap di rumah Jenrya lagi—juga tampaknya agak merengek minta pergi ke sana.

Aku agak tidak setuju, tapi begitu melihat sifat memaksanya keluar, aku menyerah. Jadi, dengan kereta bawah tanah, kami, para cowok, pergi ke Disneyland Hong Kong. Sesampainya di sana, kami langsung disuguhkan warna-warni bangunan, berbagai wahana, serta tentunya lautan keramaian. Agak sesak rasanya menerobos kesesakkan itu, tapi pada akhirnya, kami berhasil masuk, menikmati berbagai wahana—yang menurutku kurang menantang, dan melakukan kegiatan lainnya yang sudah sewajarnya dilakukan di taman bermain.

Kini, kami berlima sedang beristirahat di sebuah bangku taman panjang, menikmati jus jeruk yang baru saja kami beli. Cuacanya cukup panas, berhubung ini _memang_ musim panas. Seluruh tubuh kami bermandikan akan keringat kami sendiri.

"Haaa, _wǒ è le_! **(10)**" keluh Yu kemudian. Kurasa ia kelaparan karena ia memegang-megang perutnya yang buncit itu.

"Aaaah, _wǒ hái bù mǎn yì_! **(11)**" gerutu Rei, tampaknya kurang setuju dengan kakak laki-lakinya.

Sementara kedua saudara itu sibuk bertikai—membuat Jun yang duduk di tengah-tengah mereka agak risih, tahu-tahu Jenrya—yang duduk di sebelahku—bangkit.

"Aku mau pergi ke toilet dulu, ya," gumam Jenrya pelan. Tanpa menunggu respon apa-apa dari kami, ia melongos begitu saja.

Kuteguk minumanku sekali lagi. Cuaca ekstrim ini benar-benar membuatku keletihan. Aku memandang sekitarku. Meskipun tampaknya orang-orang juga lelah sepertiku, tapi mereka tampak masih berbahagia menikmati berbagai wahana yang tersedia di Disneyland. Aku jadi teringat akan Hikari. Kalau ia ikut, ia pasti masih menyeret-nyeret kami untuk mencoba wahana lain.

Ah, ya. Bagaimana Hikari sekarang, ya? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Apakah pneunomia yang dideritanya itu sudah agak membaik? Sayang sekali ia tidak ada di sini.

Perlahan, senyumnya terbayang di kepalaku.

.

59...60.

Sudah satu jam sejak kepergian Jenrya ke _toilet_. Aku jadi heran mengapa ia belum kembali juga. Tersesat? Ah, tidak mungkin. Ia orang yang teliti. Jikalau ia tersesat pun, ia takkan segan untuk bertanya kepada orang lain, terutama didukung dengan kemampuannya berbahasa Mandarin.

Buang air besar? Mungkin saja.

"Aaaah, _zài nǎ lǐ Jiànliáng_?" tanya Jun yang memang sudah tak sabaran. "_Zhè shì yī xiǎo shí_! **(12)**"

"Haaaah, _wǒ xiǎng zài cì fā huī_! **(13)**" rengek Rei kemudian.

"Hei, _bié zhè me tiāo tì_! _Wǒ hái shì lèi le_, _nǐ zhī dào ma_?! **(14)**" cerocos Yu.

Aku memandangi mereka bosan. Ya, mereka bertikai lagi. Hah, kalau begini terus, aku bisa gila.

Aku berdiri, membuat mereka bertiga menatapku. Dengan ragu, aku berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris dan bahasa tubuh.

"Err..._ano_...I_-I will s-search for Jenrya. Y-you guys go ahead_."

Mereka bertiga menatapiku dengan tatapan keamanan-ada-orang-gila-di-sini. Aku menggigit bibirku, berharap mereka mengerti apa yang kumaksud. Setelah agak menggumam tidak jelas, mereka pun pergi, tampak mengerti dengan apa yang kumaksud. Syukurlah.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku, mencari-cari dimanakah pemuda berambut biru tua itu. Kucari ke kawasan toilet terdekat, ia tak ada. Ke kawasan toilet berikutnya, tak ada juga. Kesana, kemari, tak ada juga. Aneh. Dimana sebenarnya bocah itu?

Aku berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan keramaian. Sudah sepuluh menit aku berjalan keliling mencari Jenrya, namun sosoknya tak kutemukan juga. Kuseka keringat yang bercucuran di dahiku. Panas ini benar-benar menyiksa.

Tanpa sadar, mataku menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut biru sedang duduk di bangku taman yang tak jauh di depanku. Wajahku langsung menjadi cerah karena menemukan orang yang kucari. Untuk lebih memastikan bahwa pemuda itu Jenrya—mengingat bahwa yang kulihat hanyalah sosok belakangnya, aku maju dan berbelok perlahan agar dapat melihat wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa dunia di sekitarku runtuh.

.

-

.

_Karena Taichi akan membunuhku._

_Alasannya?_

_1. Hikari menyukai Jenrya**  
Bukti:**__ Pipinya selalu merona merah jika berada dekat pemuda itu._

_2. Jenrya __juga__ menyukai Hikari**  
Bukti:**__ Ia mengatakan Hikari manis, meskipun secara semi-tidak langsung._

_3. Aku sudah berjanji pada Taichi bahwa Hikari takkan dekat-dekat dengan cowok secara romans**  
Bukti:**__ Percakapan sebelum pergi di bandara kemarin._

_4. Taichi tak segan menyiksa orang yang membuat Hikari berlaku tidak sesuai dengan harapannya**  
Bukti:**__ ...tidak ada buktinya. Ia memang penderita sister complex tingkat akut._

.

-

.

_5. Hikari dan Jenrya telah pacaran_

_**Bukti:**__ Mereka sedang duduk berdua sambil memegang tangan satu sama lain di suatu tempat yang __seharusnya__ tidak Hikari datangi karena sekarang ia sakit._

.

-

.

"Hikari...?"

Mereka berdua menoleh. Wajah mereka menunjukkan kekagetan—begitu pula denganku, refleks membuat mereka melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka saat melihat wajahku. Aku memandang Jenrya tak percaya, tapi lebih memberikan tatapan lebih tak percaya kepada Hikari.

"Koushiro, aku bisa menjelaskan—"

"_Apa_ yang kau lakukan _di sini_...?" tanyaku setelah ia berdiri dari tempatnya, mencoba membuat pembelaan. "_Mengapa_ kau memegang _tangan_ Jenrya...?"

Ia menggigit bibirnya ragu. Ia sempat memandang Jenrya, namun Jenrya juga terlalu takut untuk berbicara.

"Kalian..._pacaran_...?"

"A-a—"

"_Kau berbohong_!" rutukku, langsung terbakar amarah. "Kau berpura-pura jatuh sakit agar aku dan Hoi bersaudara pergi, sehingga kalian memiliki waktu untuk berduaan!"

Hikari membuka mulutnya lagi, tapi kali ini aku lebih cepat bersuara.

"Kau melanggar janjimu, Hikari! Kau bilang kau _takkan_ pacaran dengannya!"

"A-aku bisa menjelaskan—"

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Hikari!"

Ia memandangku. Matanya menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat besar. Tapi aku tetap tidak takut untuk menyuarakan suaraku—tidak kali ini.

"**Aku **_**PALING **__**BENCI**_** orang yang melanggar janji. **_**Titik**_**!!"**

Kini, matanya membelalak begitu besar, tampak amat sangat terkejut dengan ucapanku. Aku tidak peduli. Aku memang benci orang yang suka melanggar janji, apalagi sudah berbohong sebelumnya. Dan orang seperti itu pantas diperlakukan agak kejam, tidak peduli siapakah ia.

Tidak peduli apakah ia _Hikari_, _adikku selama musim panas ini_.

"Selamat tinggal."

Aku melongos pergi begitu saja. Melihat wajah mereka lebih lama akan membuatku makin muak dengan dunia ini.

.

-

.

Lampu-lampu sorot mulai menyala menghiasi malam. Aku berdiri di atas gedung Peak—dimana para wisatawan dapat melihat panorama gedung-gedung Hongkong, melipat tanganku pada pagar pembatas, memandangi pemandangan yang pasti orang lain akan berkomentar "Wah, indahnya." Tapi bagiku, pemandangan itu biasa-biasa saja. _Well_, sebenarnya, segala hal yang kulihat hari ini menjadi biasa saja...

Setelah mendapati fakta bahwa Hikari dan Jenrya diam-diam memfitnahku dari belakang.

Mereka berpacaran. Ya, padahal Hikari sudah berjanji padaku bahwa ia takkan berpacaran kepada pria berdarah Jepang-Cina itu. Tapi mengapa ia melanggar janjinya dan berpacaran dengan Jenrya?

Aku benci orang yang suka melanggar janji.

Sangat, sangat benci.

Aku takkan menyesali perbuatanku tadi membentak Hikari. Mungkin sekali-kali ia harus diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia pasti terlalu dimanjakan; ia adalah anak bungsu. Selain itu, Taichi benar-benar melindunginya. Meskipun ia terlihat seperti ingin lepas dari kekangan itu, namun siapa tahu itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka agar ia dapat terlihat dewasa?

Aku tak menyangka Hikari berani berbuat seperti itu.

.

_Tentu saja dengan sedikit keringanan._

.

Tiba-tiba, aku mengingat perkataan hatiku sebelum aku dan Hikari berangkat ke Hong Kong. Aku berjanji kepada Taichi bahwa aku akan menjaga Hikari, tapi aku juga berkata pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan memberi sedikit keringanan kepada Hikari.

Lalu mengapa sekarang aku malah menambah bebannya?

Kalau dia memang ingin pacaran, ya sudah—itu haknya, dan tak ada yang boleh merenggutnya. Tetapi kenapa aku merenggutnya?

Apa karena aku takut akan Taichi?

.

_Mengapa_?

.

Jika kupikir kembali, aku baru sadar bahwa Hikari sudah cukup dewasa. Ia sudah bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang tidak. Dan Taichi justru membuat sesuatu yang menurut Hikari salah menjadi benar, begitu pula sebaliknya. Taichi mau apapun yang dianggapnya benar juga dianggap benar oleh Hikari, padahal sebenarnya Hikari menganggap pemikiran Taichi itu salah.

Ia tidak bersikap sok dewasa. Ia _memang_ dewasa.

Bahkan mungkin lebih dewasa daripada aku.

.

_Mengapa?_

.

Aku salah.

_Aku bukan kakak yang baik._

.

-

.

_Pip pip!_

Getaran di saku celanaku memaksaku untuk merogohnya. Kulakukan itu, dan kudapatkan telepon genggamku sedang bergetar.

_**Incoming Call**  
**Yagami Hikari**_

Aku berpikir sejenak. Bukan saat yang tepat untuk berbicara dengannya sekarang. Lebih baik, aku mendinginkan kepala terlebih dahulu. Kugenggam teleponku tersebut, membiarkan getarannya mati. Namun tak lama setelah getaran mati, telepon itu bergetar lagi. Di saat inilah aku menjadi bimbang—apa kuangkat saja? Tapi karena terlalu lama berpikir, getaran itu mati lagi.

Belum sempat aku berpikir apa-apa, tiba-tiba teleponku bergetar lagi, masih dari penelpon yang sama seperti dua telepon sebelumnya. Kini, tanpa ragu lagi—oke, aku memang menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya aku mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo?"

"_Halo?! Halo?!_"

Dahiku mengerut dan mataku membelalak. Itu suara pemuda. Lebih tepatnya Jenrya.

Aku menyesal telah mengangkatnya. Rasanya ingin kututup sambungan ini.

"Jenrya...?" desisku pelan, mendengar suaranya yang tampak agak panik. "Ada apa?"

"_Gawat, Koushiro! Hikari kolaps!_"

.

_...  
Apa yang barusan kudengar...?_

.

"J-Je-Jenrya, apa maksudmu dengan Hikari—"

"_Hikari tidak sepenuhnya berbohong kepadamu, Koushiro!_" tegas Jenrya. "_Ia __memang__ sakit tadi pagi, dan obatnya habis sekarang. Pneunomianya kambuh saat kami berdua sampai di rumah! Dan kau tahu apalagi?!_" kini nadanya tampak menyiratkan sedikit amarah.

.

_Tolong jangan katakan. Tolong jangan katakan sesuatu yang membuat hatiku makin hancur._

.

"_**Ia terus memanggil namamu di napasnya yang terengah-engah!!**_**"**

.

_Bahkan di sela-sela penderitannya, ia masih ingat padaku._

_Kakak macam apa aku ini? Aku sudah menyakiti hatinya._

.

"_Koushiro?! Koushiro?!_"

"Kenapa kau tidak segera bawa ia ke rumah sakit?!"

"_Aku sudah telepon Hoi bersaudara untuk membawa mobil mereka kemari dan membawanya ke rumah sakit, tapi semua jalanan macet parah!_"

.

_Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau masih mau menyelamatkannya setelah apa yang kau perbuat kepadanya?_

_..._

_...tidak, bukan begitu._

_Apakah __ia__ masih mau diselamatkan oleh__mu__ setelah apa yang __kau__ perbuat kepada__nya__?_

.

"_Koushiro?! Koushiro!_"

.

_Separuh n__yawanya bergantung kepadamu._

.

"...tunggu di sana, Jenrya. Aku akan segera kembali."

.

-

.

Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju rumah Jenrya yang sebenarnya dapat ditempuh dari Peak sekitar sepuluh menit jika berjalan—tapi karena aku berlari, maka waktu perjalanan terpotong setengah. Aku membuka pintu cepat-cepat, kemudian berlari ke kamar Hikari. Kutemukan Jenrya sedang duduk di sebelah tempat tidur yang dibaringi oleh Hikari. Aku segera berlari mendekati mereka, memandang Jenrya sejenak, kemudian menatap gadis yang terbaring di tempat tidur.

Tak tega rasanya melihat wajah putih pucat itu penuh dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran. Di dahinya, tersemat sebuah handuk kecil berwarna biru. Dan yang paling membuat dadaku sesak adalah; mulut kecilnya terus berulang kali mengucap namaku dengan lemah.

"K-Ko-Koushiro...K-K-Koushiro...K-Koushiro..."

"Hikari, aku di sini!" aku segera menunduk dan memegang kedua tangannya yang terasa panas. "Bertahanlah!!"

Matanya yang terpejam itu perlahan-lahan terbuka. Matanya tampak begitu sayu, tapi ia memaksanya untuk memandangku. Tak lama kemudian, bibirnya yang sepucat kulitnya itu menyunggingkan senyum lemah.

"_Maafkan aku..._"

Dadaku makin sesak mendengar ucapan itu. Manusia macam apa yang tega menyiksanya?! Aku?! Tuhan, apa yang telah kuperbuat?!

Setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu, tiba-tiba ia memejamkan matanya, dan kepalanya jatuh begitu saja ke pundaknya. Ia tampak seperti...

_Mati._

"Hikari?! HIKARI!!" aku memegang pipinya. "Jawab aku, Hikari!!"

"Masih ada denyut nadinya," ucap Jenrya yang memegang pergelangan tangan Hikari. "Tapi benar-benar lemah. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Sudah kuputuskan; kuangkat tubuh Hikari, kemudian menggendongnya di punggungku.

"Ayo, kita cari taksi."

Jenrya bangkit dan mengangguk. Kemudian kami berlari keluar menuju persimpangan yang dapat ditempuh dalam waktu beberapa detik dari rumah keluarga Li. Li, yang kedua tangannya bebas, langsung berusaha menyetop sebuah taksi. Tapi tak ada satupun taksi yang mau berhenti. Karena akal sehatku sudah tidak berjalan lagi, begitu ada taksi yang lewat, aku segera turun ke jalan raya, membuat taksi itu mengerem saat jaraknya tinggal lima sentimeter lagi untuk menabrakku.

Dari jendela, sang supir langsung berteriak marah dengan bahasa Cina. Tapi setelahnya, Jenrya mengambil alih keadaan dengan cara menjelaskan tujuan kami kepada supir itu. Meski agak kesal, supir itu akhirnya menurut dan kami masuk ke dalamnya.

Sejauh perjalanan kami, tak ada kemacetan yang kami hadapi. Namun sialnya, begitu rumah sakit tinggal berjarak lima menit lagi, justru kemacetan datang.

Jenrya tampak agak panik. Ia segera berbicara dengan supir taksi untuk menanyakan jalan pintas—sepertinya begitu, memang apa lagi? Tetapi supir itu tampaknya bersikeras bahwa hanya ini satu-satunya jalan yang ia ketahui untuk menuju rumah sakit itu. Hal inilah yang akhirnya membuat konversasi itu menjadi kontroversi.

Tidak ada jalan lain. Akal bawah sehatku harus bekerja lagi.

Aku segera keluar dari taksi, kembali menggendong Hikari yang makin lemah di punggungku, kemudian berlari meskipun aku tidak tahu apakah pasokan napasku masih dapat mencukupi untuk melangkahkan kakiku ke rumah sakit itu. Aku sempat mendengar Jenrya berteriak memanggil namaku, tapi sudah kubilang bahwa aku sedang menggunakan akal bawah sehatku yang jarang sekali keluar—aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku berlari menerobos kemacetan kendaraan yang tak bergerak sama sekali, kemudian menepi ke trotoar yang tak kalah ramainya dengan jalan raya. Aku menerobos satu per satu orang yang berlalu lalang di sana, tanpa memberikan ucapan apa-apa sebagai tanda permisi—tentu saja membuat orang-orang itu mengeluh. Saat rumah sakit sudah berada sekitar 500 meter dari tempatku dan trotoar sudah tidak terlalu ramai, aku berusaha berlari sekencang mungkin.

Tapi kenyataannya, aku malah jatuh tersungkur, dengan wajah terbenam di trotoar. Badanku sakit, sakit sekali, terutama karena beban fisik dan mental yang ada di punggungku saat ini. Napasku habis.

Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi.

.

_Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang pantas bagimu, Hikari._

.

"K-Kou-Koushiro..."

Aku menoleh sedikit. Wajahnya yang kini berada di samping telingaku tampak lemah, tapi ia bisa menyebut namaku.

.

_Masih ada harapan, Koushiro. Masih ada._

.

Mencoba untuk melupakan sakit yang kuderita, aku berdiri lagi, lalu dengan sekuat tenagaku, aku berlari menuju rumah sakit. Aku tak peduli apakah sampai sana aku akan mati.

Asalkan adikku ini tidak mati, aku akan bahagia di surga sana.

.

-

.

"_Tiān nǎ_!! **(15)**"

Aku dapat mendengar suara wanita sayup-sayup di telingaku. Kemudian, aku mendengar begitu banyak suara langkah kaki mendekatiku yang kini terjatuh lagi. Namun kali ini di lantai yang berwarna putih.

Ya, tampaknya aku berhasil sampai di rumah sakit.

"_H-he-r p-pne-unomia...hahh...hahh..._" bahkan mulutku tak sanggup untuk berkata-kata lagi. Tapi mataku masih sempat melihat bahwa seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat membopong Hikari naik ke atas sebuah tempat tidur, kemudian dibawa lari entah kemana. Sementara itu, seorang perawat membantuku berdiri dan menuntunku ke tempat duduk yang berada di sebelah pintu menuju ICU. Ia menyodoriku segelas air putih, dan dalam beberapa tegukan saja, air itu habis.

Aku memberikan gelas yang telah kosong itu kepada sang perawat, lalu perawat itu pergi meninggalkanku. Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke belakang, dengan kepala mengadah ke atas. Kupejamkan kedua mataku, berusaha untuk istirahat.

"Koushiro!"

Aku membuka mataku, kemudian menoleh. Jenrya sudah berdiri di sana. Ia melangkah mendekatiku, sehingga aku ikut berdiri meskipun sedikit tak sanggup.

"Bagaimana Hikari?" tanyanya.

"A—"

Belum sempat aku menjawab apa-apa, tahu-tahu sang dokter keluar dari ruang ICU. Jenrya langsung inisiatif berbicara dengan dokter tersebut—dengan bahasa Cina, tentu saja. Setelahnya, ia menoleh kepadaku.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dokter bilang ia tidak apa-apa, sekarang ia masih istirahat. Tapi untuk beberapa hari, ia harus diopname di sini."

Aku berpikir. "Tanyakan kepadanya apakah kita boleh menemuinya sekarang."

Jenrya mengangguk. Ia menoleh lagi kepada sang dokter dan mulai berbicara lagi. Aku melihat bahwa dokter mengangguk. Mungkin menandakan bahwa kami boleh menemuinya. Kemudian dokter itu membungkuk sedikit kepadaku dan Jenrya, dan berlalu pergi.

"Kita boleh menemuinya asalkan tidak membangunkannya," ucap Jenrya.

"Bagus," gumamku sambil membuka pintu ICU dan berjalan masuk ke dalamnya. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, aku dapat menemukan Hikari terkulai lemah di atas tempat tidur. Matanya terpejam, kulitnya pucat seperti mayat. Punggung tangannya sudah dipasang infus. Ia tampak tak berdaya.

Aku mendekatinya, meraih tangan dinginnya itu, kemudian menggenggamnya erat-erat. Aku berharap tanganku dapat memberikan kehangatan baginya, sehingga ia bisa cepat membuka matanya.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja," gumam Jenrya sambil menepuk bahuku. "Percayalah."

Aku tak menjawab apa-apa. Yang dapat kulakukan hanya mengecup kepalan erat tangan kami lembut.

.

-

.

_Taichi, pneunomia Hikari kambuh dan cukup parah. Kini ia dirawat di rumah sakit._

**_Sending message...  
Message sent_**

Aku mengantungi kembali telepon genggamku. Kutegakkan kembali kepalaku. Mataku menatap lurus ke depan; panorama kota Hong Kong di bawah hamparan permadani langit berwarna biru serta awan-awan putih yang begitu tipis. Begitu banyak pikiran yang saling bergulat di benakku, sampai aku tak dapat mendeskripsikannya dengan kata-kata.

"_Koushiro_...?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Hikari akhirnya bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Iris coklatnya kini memberikan tatapan yang kosong. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Kau sudah sadar?" aku mendekatinya, kemudian duduk di kursi yang tergeletak di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"_Well_, semalaman."

Ia terdiam, kembali mengerjap memandangi langit-langit ruang opnamenya. "Rupanya aku belum mati, ya?"

"Tsk. Kau bicara apa, sih?" Kadang-kadang, khayalan anak ini memang di luar batasnya ya?

Ia terdiam lagi. "Kalaupun aku mati, aku tidak keberatan, kok," gumamnya. Tak lama kemudian, kepalanya itu menoleh kepadaku dan bibirnya mengembangkan sebuah senyum tipis. "_Karena aku sudah meminta maaf kepadamu_."

Kini aku yang membisu. Tapi sejurus kemudian, aku mendesah. "Tentang hal itu, umm..." entah kenapa rasanya berat sekali untuk berbicara sekarang. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Justru _aku_lah yang harusnya meminta maaf karena...karena terlalu kasar _kepadamu_. Aku..._well_, aku memang bukan figur kakak yang baik, ya. Haha."

Senyum di bibirnya belum luput juga. "Tidak, Koushiro. Aku yang melanggar janji kita, maka aku yang harus meminta maaf. Selain itu...kau kakak yang baik, kok."

.

_Aku...kakak yang baik?_

.

Aku mengerjap.

"Benarkah?"

Ia tertawa lemah. "Tentu saja. Kakak yang baik adalah kakak yang begitu perhatian kepada adiknya, begitu menyayanginya, juga menjaganya dengan baik. Mana mungkin kakak yang jahat memarahi adiknya yang tidak menepati janji? Mana mungkin kakak yang jahat rela menggendong adiknya dan berlari bermil-mil demi menyelamatkan adiknya meskipun ia begitu lelah?"

Pipiku agak merona mendengarnya.

"_Aku senang punya kakak sepertimu, Koushiro._"

.

_Ia senang punya kakak sepertiku?_

_Berarti..._

_Aku berhasil menjadi seorang kakak?_

.

Aku tersenyum. Kata-kata yang diucapkannya barusan menggetarkan hatiku, membuatku larut dalam suasana penuh haru. Ingin sekali rasanya menangis.

Tapi kakak yang baik tidak menangis karena adiknya di depan yang bersangkutan, kan? Bisa-bisa sang adik jadi merasa bersalah.

"Omong-omong, kau sudah memberitahu orangtuaku soal keadaanku, ya?"

"Err, tidak. Aku menelpon ke rumahmu sejak tadi malam, tapi tidak diangkat. Barusan aku mengirim SMS kepada Taichi. Tapi ia belum menjawabnya.

"Telepon rumahku sedang rusak," ia tertawa kecil. "Ah, ya. Err...Jenrya?"

"Sedang mencari makan di bawah."

"Oh."

Kurasa ia kangen kepada pacarnya itu. Grsh.

...Hei, kakak yang baik harus dapat merelakan adiknya jika ia memiliki seorang kekasih, sekalipun kita kurang menyukai kekasihnya, bukan?

Karena suatu hari mungkin ia adalah orang yang tepat untuk membahagiakan adik kita.

"Mau kupanggilkan?" tawarku. Agak berat.

Wajahnya datar, tapi aku tahu otaknya sedang berpikir. Kemudian, ia menoleh kepadaku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin berdua saja dahulu dengan kakakku."

.

-

.

Dua hari kemudian, Hikari keluar dari rumah sakit dan ia minta pulang ke Jepang besok karena takut membuat keluarganya khawatir. Sebenarnya, besok juga memang jadwal kami untuk meninggalkan Hong Kong.

Hikari mengajak Jenrya turut serta ke Jepang karena ingin memperkenalkan pacarnya itu kepada orangtuanya—astaga, secepat itu yakinnya?! Jenrya tidak keberatan dan orang tuanya yang sudah pulang dari luar kota juga mengizinkan. Orang tuanya juga meminta Jenrya agar mengecek kondisi rumah yang akan mereka tempati nanti saat mereka pindah ke Jepang. Rumah mereka di Jepang kini ditinggali oleh kedua kakak Jenrya yang kuliah di Jepang.

Aku tahu pasti Hikari sangat senang karena ia pulang ke Jepang bersama Jenrya, kekasih hatinya...

...tapi mengapa tangannya justru terus bergelayutan di lengan_ku_?

"Hei, hei. Kenapa kau terus menempel padaku?" tanyaku setengah berbisik. Aku agak malu ketika orang-orang di bandara Hong Kong. menatapiku dengan tatapan aneh karena aku dan Hikari lebih mirip pasangan muda yang akan pulang dari bulan madu daripada sepasang sahabat ataupun kakak beradik.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?" Hikari balas bertanya. "Aku sedang ingin bersama kakakku, kok. Jenrya juga tak keberatan, ya kan?" Ia menoleh kepada Jenrya yang berdiri persis di belakang Hikari dan sudah sejak tadi terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya kepadaku.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, kok," ucap Jenrya.

"Aaah, kau ini tidak peka sekali, sih, Jen?!" gerutuku. "Kalau kau tidak cemburuan, kau bukan kekasih yang baik dan Taichi akan mendampratmu habis-habisan!"

Jenrya hanya bisa tertawa, tampaknya santai saja dalam menghadapi Taichi nanti. Ha, tahu rasa dia jika nanti ia berbuat kesalahan di depannya.

Tangan Hikari masih melingkar di lenganku, sekalipun kami sudah duduk di dalam pesawat. Justru tangannya makin memeluk lenganku erat ketika pesawat lepas landas—membuat tanganku terasa begitu sakit. Terus, terus, dan terus sampai kami tiba di Narita, ia masih bergelayutan kepadaku, seakan-akan ia itu koala dan aku adalah ranting Eukaliptus.

Kami berjalan menapaki Jepang untuk pertama kalinya setelah meninggalkan Hong Kong yang penuh dengan suka dan duka itu. Jenrya mendorong troli penuh dengan koper kami—sebenarnya aku ingin membantu, tapi tangan Hikari menggangguku. Aku mencari-cari dimanakah Taichi yang menjemput kami.

Dan, yap. Dengan rambutnya yang besar itu ia mudah sekali terlihat di antara banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Wajahnya tampak sangat cemas sekali, ia juga tidak bisa berdiri dengan tenang.

Akhirnya, matanya memandang kami bertiga. Dengan sigap, ia langsung berlari kepada kami, kemudian memeluk Hikari.

"Astaga, Hikari! Maaf, aku baru baca SMS-SMS darimu dan Koushiro tadi pagi! Sudah berhari-hari telepon genggamku mati dan aku baru saja menemukan _charger_-nya yang hilang!" ucap Taichi meluap-luap, mempererat pelukannya kepada adik perempuannya. Hikari hanya bisa membalas dengan memeluk Taichi dengan satu tangan, berhubung tangan satunya lagi _masih_ terkait padaku Meskipun mata Taichi terbenam di rambut coklat Hikari, tapi dengan satu gerakan, ia dapat melepaskan kaitan tangan Hikari dari lenganku.

Astaga, terima kasih banyak, Taichi!

Tetapi, Hikari yang tampaknya sadar bahwa tangannya sudah terlepas dari lenganku tersebut, langsung menyudahi acara peluk memeluk itu dan menggelayutkan tangannya ke lenganku. LAGI.

Hikari tersenyum nakal, sementara wajahku menyiratkan astaga-bencana-datang-lagi.

Mata Taichi langsung membelalak melihat kami berdua. Wajahnya seperti terbakar.

.

"ASTAGA, JADI ORANG SPESIAL YANG KAU KATAKAN DI SMS DAN MAU KAU PERKENALKAN ITU _KOUSHIRO_?! KALIAN...KALIAN...**_KALIAN __PACARAN_**???!!!!"

.

Wajahku langsung terasa panas mendengarnya, tapi hatiku langsung merasa ketakutan karena aku bisa saja dibunuh jika saja kami tidak dapat menjelaskan apa-apa sebelum ia bertindah lebih jauh. Aku membuka mulutku, tapi yang keluar hanyalah suara-suara gugup. Hikari tertawa melihat tingkah Taichi.

"Konyol. Tentu saja tidak. Orang spesial...ehm, lebih tepatnya memang pacar, adalah dia," Hikari menunjuk Jenrya yang kemudian maju selangkah. "Perkenalkan, ini Li Jenrya."

Jenrya tersenyum seperti tak berdosa. "Senang bertemu dengan anda," ia membungkuk.

Taichi tampak tidak menggubris penghormatan Jenrya kepadanya. Mimik mukanya tak berubah sama sekali. Tetapi kemudian ia menoleh terbata-bata kepadaku seperti robot. Wajahnya memang masih amat sangat keheranan, tapi aku tahu itu maksudnya adalah pertanyaan berupa _apa-apaan-ini?!_ Tapi aku hanya bisa memberikan tatapan akan-kujelaskan-nanti.

"Err, tapi...sebenarnya Koushiro ini juga orang yang spesial untukku, lho."

Taichi masih keheranan, kini menatap Hikari. Sementara aku mengerjap bingung. Senyum di bibir Hikari makin lebar.

"Kenalkan. Izumi Koushiro. _Kakakku_."

* * *

**o w a r i**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** Saya tau pasti ekspresi anda semua setelah membaca fic ini adalah, "Anjrit, udah capek-capek baca panjang-panjang, ternyata ceritanya nggak nyambung!". Maaf, maafkan sayaaaaaaaaa *meratap*

Terutama buat Aya-san yang rikues LeeKari—tapi pada akhirnya tokoh utamanya Koushiro dan Hikari, maafkan aku kalau fic ini sangatlah di luar harapan T.T

Juga karena gak ada judul yang lebih nyambung. Kalau _Kakak yang Baik_, kan, nanti jadi kayak fic saya yang _Kakak yang Hebat_ -_-

Yap, saya memang menggunakan nama Jenrya daripada Lee/Li. Rupanya nama Lee itu adalah nama keluarganya. Namanya Jenyra sendiri sih ya Jenrya. Kalau ejaan Cina-nya ya Jianliang.

Untuk nama Hoi bersaudara, itu saya ngarang sendiri. Namanya saya ambil dari _seiyuu_-nya Hoi bersaudara di versi Jepang. Ada Kazama Yūto, Noda Junko, sama Kiuchi Reiko.

Punya line favorit nggak? Kalo saya punya, dua lagi *narsis*. Saya suka waktu Hikari "ngenalin" Koushiro ke Taichi waktu endingnya, sama yang kata _apakah __ia__ masih mau diselamatkan oleh__mu__ setelah apa yang __kau__ perbuat kepada__nya__?_ Gyaaaa! xD

Mohon review-nya buat oneshot (sementara) terpanjang saya ini ^^

* * *

**Glosarium**** (buat bahasa Mandarin, kayaknya agak salah deh, soalnya saya lupa nulis kata asli dalam bahasa Indonesia-nya waktu semua kata udah diganti pake bahasa Mandarin gitu, sementara saya belom buat Glosarium-nya ==')**

**(1)** Lihat Digimon Adventure 1 episode _My Sister's Keeper_

**(2) **Lihat Digimon Adventure 2 episode _Digimon World Tour, Part I_

**(3)** Halo, apa kabar?

**(4)** Kami baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan kalian?

**(5)** Kami baik-baik saja.

**(6)** Whoaaa, tak kusangka ternyata kau bisa berbahasa Cina. Oh, iya. Sang penerjemah/teman kami itu sedang ke toilet.

**(7)** Ini adalah orang yang akan menjadi penerjemah selama kita di Cina. Namanya Li Jianliang.

**(8)** _Jenrya-niisan_ (Kak Jenrya). Shuchon nggak bisa ngomong "r" dan menggantinya dengan "w"

**(9)** Eeeh, tunggu!!

**(10)** Haaa, aku lapar!

**(11)** Aaaah, aku masih mau main!

**(12)** Aaaah, mana sih, Jenrya? Sudah satu jam, nih!

**(13)** Aku mau main lagi!!

**(14)** Hei, enak saja! Aku masih capek, tahu?!

**(15)** Astaga!!


End file.
